liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Ryan.
ATTENTION: If you are here to complain about one of my blocks being too long, don't bother. I will block vandals as long as I fucking like. *User talk:Ryan./archive1 Thanks Ryan.Barbara Shack 17:58, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :No probs. -- simo 18:00, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Edit Conflict : This Looks Wierd Are there black people in Australia? I've been to Australia and I don't remember any. PS if I was Andy Schlafly Mr. Pirate would be banned for violating 90/10. Luckily here we have more of a 50/50 rule. --Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:32, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, there are. -- simo 18:33, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Troll feed Please don't feed the trolls AJUK talk 19:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) : meh -- simo 20:26, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Hi there . Epson 23:32, 12 April 2008 (EDT) EPSON EPSON EPSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111--Ryan 23:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :>_> Epson 23:34, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol ~ Ryan 23:34, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Try and be nice to Comp 891 Comp 891 has been brainwashed by Conservatives like Andrew Schlafly and Conservapedia. We want him to stay so we can help him to think more sensibly. We hope he'll become a cool person and won't mind if people are gay.Barbara Shack 05:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :No, YOU have been brainwashed by the Gay Agenda. Computer893 19:45, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry if I'm making you feel sad, but when somebody insults me on my talk page, it makes me feel sad. Computer893 19:45, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :It's ok. I understand. I just realised I really shouldn't be so harsh and have proposed something on your talk page. --Ryan 19:46, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Primary conflict of interpretation I believe the "Otherwise it's not funny and you should just go to Wikipedia" line in the "Our Purpose" section is strictly constructed; namely, that a red link that goes to an one-line article about a disease that is nearly impossible to make liberal should not be a link at all. Please endeavor to keep to the original purpose of this wiki and not try to "infect" (for lack of a better word) Liberapedia with the principles and operating tenets of wikis like Wikipedia, Uncyclopedia or RationalWiki. Savvy? Good day, sir. Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :It really doesn't matter what that line says, there is no harm in having the articles there. --Ryan 02:38, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::It does. Who would really use Liberapedia to find a definition of Myopia or Hyperopia? It serves no purpose and the best thing we can do in the absence of WillH is to attempt to keep to the original purpose of the wiki. We have no "Commandments" or similar type of editing/article guidelines here, but after this "episode" I believe it may be necessary. Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) What??? Do you watch Ask a Ninja? Omni 22:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :No, why? Ryan 00:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::There was a question (on the show) from "Ryan, Australia." I know there are a ton of Ryans in Australia but coincidence is providence, yk. Omni 00:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Ah. --Ryan 01:26, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Ask a Ninja rules. Please remember to update the userbox page when you create new userboxesAJUK talk 08:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Admin I note you're a sysop. You can delete. I've put the admin userbox onto your page. If you don't like it you can remove it. Proxima Centauri 07:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's the kind of userbox I'd separate from my normal userbox page. --Ryan 07:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Patrol feature Do you want to enable recent change patrol? Angela suggested that I discuss that with the other administrators. See Patrol feature.Barbara Shack 13:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't see any reason not to. Ryan 23:27, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Signing There is something wrong with your sig, it's including the wikia credits. Remove the useless credits from your sig. Elassint, 07 6 2008 talk :Do I even have a sig? I'll check President Great news! The Americans chose a good president. We need to change the Main Page. I’ve done my best. You, Elassint, and Ajuk can do a better job than I can. Proxima Centauri 04:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :I watched his speech in Grant Park, Chicago on TV --Ryan 20:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hope you're OK. Hope you're OK. Here we're dealing with snowfall. Proxima Centauri 10:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I got through it fine. But now we have to unpack basically the whole damn house :P Ryan 05:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I know you've had problems. Here we've had snow. I've bouught in enough food to last me several days because last Tuesday public transport stopped in London. That could just as easily happen where I live. Still your bushfires have pushed our weather problems off the BBC Front Page. Proxima Centauri 12:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Have you seen how much time I had to spend cleaning up after JanusGenio? The articles he started weren't so good before I cleaned them. There's something wrong with someone who describes himself as a backstabber, a generally unpleasant person who you wouldn't want to meet at dinner. Most of the time we Liberapedians are a good united team. We should watch that trolls don't divide us. Proxima Centauri 16:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that, I was tired and in a bad mood at the time. Ryan 00:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liberapedia On Feb 28th Liberapedia will be just 2 years old. Here are 2 links where we can download pictures to put onto the Main Page that day. *Birthday *Birthday cakes. Liberapedia has over 1,400 articles. That’s not bad for a 2 year old. We’ve got twice as many as we had this time last year. What’s as important is that the articles are longer on average. Taking that into account we’ve probably grown by 3 or 4 times in one year in spite of Google ranking the defunct Old Liberapedia above the active New Liberapedia for 6 months. Next year we can hope to grow better. Proxima Centauri 18:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) You're back Hi, are you and Elassint coming back? Proxima Centauri 07:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea. Ryan 05:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::You ever coming back again, I might need to examine your sysop privileges. AJUK 02:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC)